Loves Me, Loves Me Not
by nefertikaure
Summary: Malon thinks that Link loves Zelda, and runs away from home. What things will Malon get herself into that will bring her to the truth??? FINALLY NEW CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!!! R+R!!!!
1. Part 1- A Thought Is A Thought

Loves Me, Loves Me Not   
Part 1- A Thought is a Thought  
"Look at this, Navi! This is so wonderful…" Link lay down in the green grass of Hyrule   
field. He wore the same green kokiri tunic that blended in with the field, kokiri shoes, and   
his Hylian shield. He was watching Navi fly around as the puffy white clouds drifted in   
the sky.   
"What could be better? Everything I wanted is…." Link paused as if he was alarmed. He   
sighed. You could tell he was thinking of his missing thought with his obvious look. "Oh   
Navi, I got to get the thought out of my head. Let's go," Link suddenly had a sad face.   
Navi began "What-" But before she could finish, Link already made his way to the castle.   
He walked there, head down, and arms loose. It was nice, and peaceful there now.   
Everyone was happy, for they were now back in the market. Everything was normal.   
People always said hi to him when he walked by. But Link for some reason was not in   
the mood today. Navi didn't know what was wrong, and going to the castle made her   
even more confused. "Why are we going to the castle, Link?" Navi flew right infront of   
him to see any attitude changes. "Oh Navi, I don't know. I guess I want to see if anything   
has changed over the weeks. Things happen every second you know…" Link looked   
more tired now. His blonde hair flew in his face, but flung it off. "Is there something   
upsetting you, Link? It was just in the field when you started acting like this," Navi   
turned to him, but before he could answer, they were already at the castle. Link lifted his   
head to see Princess Zelda in a castle window. Zelda raced down to meet him in the   
courtyard.   
"Link! I haven't seen you in-" Link interrupted "Two days," Although Link butted in, he   
wasn't paying any attention to Zelda. He was looking at a figure outside the front castle   
gate. "Well, anyways…what brings you here, Link?" Zelda tried to get his attention, but   
he still stood watching the person figure very closely. "LINK!!!" The princess raised her   
voice to a point Link couldn't stand. "Oh, sorry Zelda. I'm just here to see if there's any   
new stuff I should know about," He finally made eye contact with Zelda. She wore a   
blue, and white gown, with small golden triforces on the sleeves. She was beautiful. But   
Link didn't crave over her beauty, for there were many other pretty ladies in the country.   
Personally, Link didn't have any feelings for Zelda at all. She being the Princess of   
destiny, and him being the Hero of Time didn't mean anything to him. Just friendship. He   
knew that in any story, the hero would marry the princess at the end. Link didn't want   
that to happen to him. He wanted to be different. Zelda was too "all that" for him. "So, is   
there anything new around here then?" Link shook the thoughts out of his head. "Other   
than the new delivery of milk, not really," The princess looked down, and then brought   
her eyes up to meet Link's. His deep blue eyes made Zelda feel warm, and safe inside.   
After Zelda told Link about the milk delivery, a quick flash of memory went through his   
head. Then he remembered. "Malon!!!" Link dropped his hands on his head. "What's   
wrong, Link? What about Malon?" Zelda was confused. She lifted an eyebrow. "I forgot   
to--…. I'm sorry Zelda, but I have to go. I'll come back later!!" Link ran in a hurry. Zelda   
stood there wondering why he in such a rush. "But-" She tried to call him back, but he   
was already out of sight. The princess sighed. You could tell that she liked Link. She did   
like him a lot. He was the Hero of Time. He had saved her from Ganon, and had also   
saved the beautiful land of Hyrule. But she knew Link had other plans. It made her angry,   
and sometimes upset. She wanted Link forever. Zelda watched as butterflies fluttered in   
the green garden, then lifted her head to the sky "You better come back, Link. I'm   
waiting for you," Meanwhile, Link was already on his horse, Epona, heading towards   
LonLonRanch. He whistled Epona's song, "I hope Malon's awake. I don't want to wake   
up her dad, Talon, like last time," Link had an excited look on his face. Why was Link all   
of a sudden so happy? Link and Epona finally entered the LonLonRanch entrance.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2- Good Times, Or Real Times?

Loves Me, Loves Me Not  
Part 2- Good Times, or Real Times?  
Link looked around the Ranch. Epona watched as a cucco from the other side of the   
house perk out followed by other cuccos. Link and Epona walked toward the fenced up   
horse training area. There were four other horses in it. One was all brown with a black   
strip on his left leg. Another was also brown, but with white spots on his back. They were   
really nice horses, but Link liked Epona the best. She was Link's getaway partner. He,   
Epona, and Navi were all a team. They had worked together, and still do. Link got off   
Epona, and knocked on the front door to their house. "Hello, is anyone home? Malon, are   
you awake?" Link said in a soft voice so he wouldn't awaken her father. Even though he   
should've been up by now. "What in ternation?! Who's there?" A voice peeped from   
under the door. "Oh, Talon! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake..." Link tried to   
sound innocent, "Uh, that's ok, Link. I wasn't even asleep. But people usually come here   
in the afternoon!" Talon scratched his back. "Well, I just wanted to know if Malon was   
awake," Link looked at Talon, then heard a screech of the stable door opening. He turned   
around. There was Malon. She walked out carrying buckets of milk, then set them down.   
"Hi, Link! What are you doing here? Come to train Epona, buy some milk, help out   
with…Link, what's the matter?" Link starred at Malon, almost like he hadn't seen her in   
years. He just stood there, watching every move she made. She was beautiful like she   
always was. She wore a purple skirt with designs at the front, and a white top with a   
small yellow shawl that connected to a broach. The broach had some sort of breast face   
on it. But whatever it was, Malon was still the same. She hardly had changed, and Link   
liked her that way. Finally Link understood her, "Uh, Malon! Sorry, nothing's wrong. I'm   
here to uh…see how you were doing," Link felt stupid. He totally messed up. Malon   
smiled, "Are you sure you're fine? Your face is all red." Malon put her fire red hair   
behind her ears. "My face? No really. I'm uh fine…" Link looked away from Malon,   
then back. "Well anyway, you're here just to see how I was doing?" She smiled at him   
again. "Of course," Link looked at the field, "let's go for a walk," Malon viewed her dad,   
then answered Link, "Sure, it's about time I got some fresh air," Malon, and Link exited   
the Ranch, and entered Hyrule field. The wind blew Malon's shiny hair in her face, but   
the sun was out. It wasn't cloudy, or clear, but it seemed perfect. "First of all, were you at   
the castle by any chance delivering milk? I thought I saw you there," Link waited for a   
reply, "Yes, in fact. Princess Zelda ordered for some. Dad was too busy with cows, so I   
had to deliver the milk," Malon sighed. She looked so tired. Her dark blue eyes were   
soaked in with it, "So, how are you? Anything new around the Ranch?" Link made it   
simple. "I'm fine, but I've been thinking about a lot of stuff lately," Malon glanced at the   
birds that were on the very tip of a dead tree. It was tall. It most have been taller than her   
and Link put together. Link spoke up, "What 'things' have you been thinking about?"   
Link had a fishy look on his face. Malon looked up to him, and giggled, "And what   
makes you so sure that I'm going to tell you, Link?" He smiled, "Well, excuuuuuse me!!   
Ok, then, can you please tell me what things you have been thinking about…lately?!"   
Malon laughed, "I don't know…they are kind of personal," Link walked slower, "Oh,   
come on! I won't tell anyone," Malon tried to calm herself down from laughing so hard,   
then made her decision, "No way! I wouldn't tell you if my life depended on it!" Now   
both laughed. Link managed to speak, "Really? You'll see Malon. One of these days   
you're going to tell me!!" Malon disagreed, "You better not count on it, Link!" They   
started to calm down. They haven't had that much fun in a long time. Hours had gone by,   
and they didn't even notice, "We'd better start heading back, it's getting dark," They had   
almost spent the whole day in the field together. A few minutes later, they were at   
LonLonRanch. "Well, here you are, Malon," Link thought of the things they did in the   
field. "I had fun. Maybe we can do something another time," Malon looked down, almost   
as if she was suddenly shy. "Ya, I'd like that. I'll come back tomorrow if I can," Link   
brought her to the door. "See you, Link," Malon brought her head up, "See you, Malon,"   
Link was walking towards the exit when he heard Malon's voice, "Oh, and Link," Malon   
stopped, "Thank you for today. Bye," Link watched as she closed the door. Link loved   
Malon. He really did. He kept on saying it to himself. He just didn't want to show   
it…yet. She was everything Link wanted. She was curious, active, adventurous, and   
lovable. Malon was Link's missing thought. The missing thought he had in the field.   
Although, he thought she didn't feel the same way. Link thought Malon only wanted to   
be his friend. Link walked infront on the Ranch. He left Epona at the Ranch. He could see   
Malon sitting next to a window. All he could see was the black image. "Oh, Malon," Link   
thought to himself. He strolled along the field by himself, thinking of the things around   
him. Not long after, Link remembered he had to go back to the castle. Link told Zelda   
that he would come back, and if he didn't, she'd be in a real bad temper. Link ran as fast   
as he could to the castle. If he hadn't left Epona at LonLonRanch, he would've already   
been there. Link entered the castle gate. He couldn't see Zelda anywhere. Just then, the   
princess jumped out of a door. "There you are! I've been looking for you!! Where the   
heck have you been, Link?!" Princess Zelda was furious. It wasn't his fault he was gone.   
Who cares if he was gone anyway? Zelda didn't own him. "I was out doing something,"   
Link didn't what to tell her what he did yet. "And what were you doing out? I thought   
you said you were coming back to the castle!" Zelda looked like about to cry. "And what   
do you think I just did?!" Link was annoyed with Zelda's statements. They made no   
sense to him. Zelda never acted like this before. What was wrong with her? The princess   
starred at Link, then cooled down. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she   
apologized. She sat down on a wooden bench, and motioned Link to come sit beside her.   
They both sat there, not saying anything for a few minutes. "Why did you want me to   
come back anyways?" Link started a conversation up, "Well, you said you would come   
back," Zelda remembered. "I thought you said after…oh never mind," Link knew he   
would just start up a fight or something. Zelda continued, "Link, I want to tell you   
something. You are the Hero of Time, and I am the Princess of Hyrule…well…we're   
good friends," Zelda sighed. Link knew she was going to say something else. The   
princess liked Link…a lot. You could tell from her actions towards him. It was something   
that Link was afraid of. He liking Malon, and Zelda liking him. It was hard, but he just   
couldn't love Zelda. She had to understand that. Link smiled at Zelda, "I have to get   
going now, Link. I hope to see you soon, then," the princess walked away, looking back   
at Link. He waved good-bye. Link made his way to the Kokiri Forest. There, he spent the   
night in his old tree house. "Tomorrow, I'll make my first stop at LonLonRanch," Link   
told himself as fell asleep, "Tomorrow."   
  



	3. Part 3- Feeling The Trouble

Authors Note- Thanx to the reviewer that told me to put brakes in the story thing. I will do that   
from now on. Enjoy Part 3!!   
  
Loves Me, Loves Me Not  
Part 3- Feeling the Trouble  
  
The sun peaked out from behind Death Mountain. It was extremely bright, and made   
Link feel warm since it was cool the night before. Link woke up hear the screech of his   
sweet best friend, Saria.  
"Rise and shine, Link! Haven't seen you in the forest lately," Link squinted his eyes to   
the morning sun. He moved his eyes around in order to see Saria. She giggled, and   
pushed over some sheets to the window so he could see. Then, sat down beside him.  
"Sleep well? You look like you haven't slept in days!" Link got up, shook his head, and   
stretched. He looked at his very good friend who he had known for many years. They   
both smiled at each other. Link was happy to see her again, for he hadn't seen her in a   
few months.   
"Saria! I'm glad to see you. What's new?" Link yawned. He was dreadfully tired. He had   
had a fun night the day before with Malon.  
  
"Oh, nothing. The same boring stuff, but I wanted to tell you about this party that the   
Kokiri are going to have. It's for, well, we haven't had a party for anything in a very long   
time. So I guess it's for having such a wonderful land like this. Anyways, if you want to   
come, we would love it if you did," Saria spoke in a different way. She didn't sound like   
herself. Link liked the idea, "What time is this party at?" Saria answered, "I think it's   
going to be in two days at around midnight. If you have other plans, you don't have to- "  
Saria was cut off by Link, "I'm coming, don't worry. I'll be there," Link got all his things   
together to leave.  
  
"Where are you going now, Link? Aren't you going to stay longer?" Saria forced him to   
stay. "I can't. I have to pick up Epona at the Ranch! See you later," Link made his way   
out his is small house. Saria followed after him, "Wait! I didn't tell you what we're going   
to do at the party!!" But Link couldn't hear her. He was already at the entrance to Hyrule   
field.  
Link was huffing, and puffing all the way to LonLonRanch. He knew he was late at   
getting Epona. Malon wouldn't be pleased to hear that he was at the castle for a while   
talking with Zelda, and got to bed late. He had slept in for a bit. Link thought over again.   
Maybe she wouldn't be upset. Hopefully she was in a good mood.  
  
He got there, heavy breathing, and his blonde hair everywhere. His right hand on his   
chest, and left hand on the wall of their farmhouse. Still breathing heavily, Link looked   
around the entrance of the Ranch. No one was out, but he could hear someone in the   
stable singing the tune that Link admired. He stood up straight, and headed to the stable.   
He also heard some horse's kicking the sidewalls. He stood back a little.   
  
Link was about to open the door, when Talon walked out. "Ah, Link! How ya doing my   
boy? Come to see Malon again? If you are, she's in the stable with the horses. Why don't   
you go in there," Talon was drying his hands with a green cloth he had just got from his   
pocket. Link hesitated.  
"Oh, thanks. I'm here to pick up Epona. I left her here for the night," Link slowly walked   
inside the stable door, trying not to make a sound. He saw Malon there leaning against a   
wooden gate beside Epona. She was humming her song quietly, not even noticing Link.   
He crept up behind her, then put his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Malon sprung from   
her feet, and turned around. She made screamed in shock.  
  
"Link! You scared me, I didn't even see you there!" Malon put a quick smile on. She   
wore the same top, and shawl, but a blue skirt. She had her hair up in a ponytail. Malon   
waited for Link to say something, "Ha! You should've seen your face, Malon!" Malon   
thought up a good come back, "Well Link, at least my face isn't always like that!" Link   
opened his mouth in surprise, "Oh, that was low!" They both laughed at the remark. It   
reminded them of last night.  
"Anyways, are you here to pick up Epona? You left her here for quite a while," Malon   
wasn't angry at Link. He was relieved that she wasn't upset.   
  
"Link, are you going anywhere after? Cause if you aren't, I was just wondering if you'd   
like to stay for lunch. We are having some soup…I don't now if you like soup, though,"   
Malon wanted him to stay for a while longer. Link stood there for a few seconds, thinking   
of what he had to do after.  
"Uh, sure, why not," Link was in fact hungry. He hadn't eaten in a day. Too busy, not   
enough time. Malon leaded to the front door of their house. Before they entered, Malon's   
father walked out, "Malon, I have to go drop this milk to the potion shop in the Market. I   
will be a while, so you stay in the Ranch," Malon's head dropped, "Great, now I have to   
stay in the Ranch for half the day," Link comforted her, "Don't worry, Malon. It   
shouldn't take that long,"  
  
Malon looked back at Link, "But Link, you know my dad. He'll sleep, and sleep! I'll   
never get out of here. I'm old enough, I'm not a little girl anymore!" Link opened the   
house front door, "Come on. We'll figure it out later. Let's have lunch," Link grabbed   
Malon's hand, walked inside, and went upstairs. They went in a room with a round table,   
and three chairs around it. "You can sit in any chair you'd like," Malon pointed to the   
chairs. Link sat in the one next to the smallest one. He offered to help, "Need any help?"   
Malon looked behind her, "Oh, no. It's ok," She poured a glass of milk for Link.  
  
"How is the princess Zelda doing? Have you seen her lately?" Malon was cutting up   
some bread from a cabinet. "She's doing fine. She seems stressed out, though," Link said   
as he took a gulp of the milk.   
"Are you worried about her?" Malon set down pieces of bread on a plate.  
"Are you trying to get somewhere?" Link slammed his hand on the table. His eyebrows   
were crossed in. He didn't like it when Malon compared the two. Malon put the plate of   
bread on the table, trying not to look at Link. "Sorry, this food isn't as good as the food   
you would get at…" Malon paused. She knew Link would just get even angrier if she   
would have said the last words.   
Malon sat down to join Link. She took a piece of bread, and nibbled on it slowly. Malon   
sighed, "I'm sorry…I…I have to go," Malon ran to the door, almost crying. She was   
about to leave, when Link caught her arm.  
"Malon, where are you going?" Malon didn't bother to listen. She still headed to the   
door, not even noticing that Link still held her arm.  
"Malon," Link tried to hold on tighter, but Malon already broke loose. She ran down, and   
went outside leaving Link alone. She felt stupid inside as she walked to very back of the   
Ranch.   
  



	4. Part 4- A Lost Love

Loves Me, Loves Me Not   
Part 4- A Lost Love  
  
Malon slammed her back next to a high wooden fence at the end of the Ranch. She pulled the ponytail out of   
her sweaty red hair. The sun shined right in her face, and made her sweatier. Malon sat down.   
  
She thought back at what happened in the house with Link. She had been such a fool. Her eyes started to water   
as she covered her face with her hands.  
  
  
"I hate my life!!" She exclaimed, not even knowing she'd said anything. She had reasons to be angry. Malon   
couldn't leave the Ranch, and she had embarrassed herself in front of Link.  
  
  
What could she do? It was like she was trapped in a cold, dark world. Malon felt alone, and sprung to her feet.   
She looked straight ahead.   
  
"I'm sorry father, but I promise…I will come back," Quickly, she grabbed her grey coat, and hitched up one of   
her horses. This horse was all black, with white ankles. Malon patted the horse's head. Before she left, she   
looked up to the farmhouse. "I'm sorry, Link. I will see you soon," Malon, and her horse left LonLonRanch.   
  
  
Malon turned her head to each side, then up to see all the wonders of the Hyrule. How could her father not   
explore the beautiful country she lived in? She was an adventurous young lady, and didn't mind danger, either.   
She wished she could try to find her way through the Lost Woods, swim like the best in Zora's Domain, and   
fight like the Gorons in Goron City.  
  
  
Wait, she had missed something. Malon thought over, "Gerudo Valley," the place that she wanted to visit the   
most. Only women owned those parts. If Malon lived there, maybe her father, Talon, would then respect her. He   
didn't trust her with almost anything.   
  
She looked down at the horse.  
  
"Let's go to Gerudo Valley. If we're lucky, maybe they'll let us in," Malon thought of Link. He was a friend of   
the Gerudo's, and he could go there when ever he wanted to. If Link was with her, she would definitely be   
allowed in.   
  
"Dad will never know that I'll be there," Malon was excited to be on her own, private adventure. Nobody else   
would know, only her.   
  
Malon kicked the horse on the side. They both headed to Gerudo Valley. She thought about the things she could   
learn from the Gerudo's, if they let her in. Maybe, they would let her be a member, and give her a Gerudo   
sword! Malon so wished to have the weapons that Link had. To fight like he did. To have a great adventure like   
he did. Maybe even be a women like Zelda. She also fought, and had weapons like Link.   
  
Sometimes, Malon wished she could be Zelda. She was everything Malon wanted to be. Even Link liked Zelda,   
she thought. Malon liked the attention, too.   
The black horse stopped. They were at Gerudo Valley. Malon mounted off Epona. She looked at the bridge that   
was over a huge waterfall. She moved her head forward. There, she saw a Gerudo. Malon walked up to the   
woman.   
  
The lady wore loose purple pants, and a very short belly top that was also purple. Jewels outlined the edges of   
her clothes.   
  
The Gerudo looked at Malon, and gave her an unwelcome look.   
  
  
"Who goes there?"   
  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Malon-" the lady in purple cut her off.  
  
  
"We don't know any Malon!" the Gerudo pointed her finger to the exit of Gerudo Valley.  
  
  
"No, wait! I am the daughter of Talon. We breed horses, and you own some!" Malon pointed to her horse.  
  
  
"Horses? Are you here to train horses?" she waited for Malon to answer.  
  
Malon gave a suspicious look.  
  
"Yes, of course," Malon smiled. She knew that now the Gerudo would let her pass.   
  
  
"Come Malon, I will show you where the horses are," Malon followed her, almost skipping. This wasn't going   
to be hard at all. She looked around as they walked pass other Gerudos, stone houses, and wooden, metal gates.   
  
  
Soon, they came to a large stable in the open. Malon could hear the horses already. Four Gerudo ladies stood   
guarding the huge stable. Malon could see the desert from there. It was blowing harsh with sand. Actually, the   
only thing she could see in the desert was the sand.   
  
"Here we are. Nabooru will speak to you about the horse that you will train in a moment," the Gerudo left,   
laughing softly. Malon had a puzzled look on her face. Nabooru? Wasn't that the Sage of Spirit? Wasn't that the   
lady that Link had saved on his adventure to rescue Zelda from Ganon?   
  
  
Malon saw a shadow from behind the stable. It looked like a Gerudo, but she couldn't see for sure. Suddenly, a   
beautiful Gerudo come out from where she was watching. Malon ran her eyes over the Gerudo's body in   
surprise. She wore bright yellow loose pants, and a bright yellow top that was just like any other Gerudo's top.   
Necklaces almost covered her neck. Her long brownish red hair was tied in a ponytail. From that moment,   
Malon knew it had to be the Great Nabooru.  
  
  
"Well well, what do we have here," Malon didn't move at all. Her eyes were wide open. Nabooru's hands were   
on her waist. She was waiting for a reply.  
  
"Well, are you here to train my horses?" Malon was scared to say anything, but if she didn't say anything   
Nabooru would not be happy.  
  
  
"Ah, yes your Highness,"  
  
  
"It's Nabooru, dear. Who might you be? " She put on a smile.  
  
  
"Yes your Highn- Nabooru. I am Malon, daughter of Talon," Malon put her hands behind her back, and smiled.  
  
"Ah, yes! LonLonRanch, am I right?" Nabooru put her finger on her right cheek. Her moves were so   
quick…almost as quick as Link's. Malon was pleased to hear that Nabooru knew something about her.  
  
  
"Yes! We breed horses. You are the owner of some of them,"   
  
  
"Oh, very good! Are you good at training horses, Malon?"   
  
  
"Yes, I am very sure I am,"   
  
  
"Great! Well, let's get started, shall we?"   
  
  
Malon, and Nabooru walked into the huge stable. There were about seven horses in the stable. They were all   
brown with some white spots, and stripes. Malon wondered with one she would have to train.  
  
"Ah, here we are," Nabooru showed Malon to a beautiful brown horse with a white stripe going down his back.   
  
"We found this horse running freely in a group of trees in Hyrule field. To catch him, we had to use some really   
strong rope. The only thing is that we pulled to hard, and now, I think, the horse is afraid of us. The horse is   
fine, but he wouldn't listen at all. He'll just stand there,"  
  
Malon starred at the scared horse. She knew that he didn't mean any harm. He was helpless. Malon blinked,   
then glanced at Nabooru. She had never actually dealt with a horse in this manner before.   
  
"Can I take him out?" She stepped closer to the exit.  
  
"Of course, Malon. If it suits you better,"  
  
Nabooru clapped her hands twice. Right after, two Gerudos swung open the horse's gate, and dragged him out   
to Malon. The horse stood stiff, like Nabooru said he did.   
  
  
Malon lifted her hand, and moved it close to the horse's face. The horse tilted his head to one side, trying to   
avoid Malon's hand. She carefully took a step closer to the frightened animal. He didn't move. Malon moved   
her hand right to his ear. Then, she quickly touched the horse's ear softly. He still didn't try to attack, and he   
didn't get excited. Malon could feel the pressure he was under. But she tried to tell him that she wasn't going to   
hurt him. Malon hummed Epona's song, which, she thought, made a horse feel free, and more comfortable.  
  
  
The brown horse closed his eyes. Then opened them to Malon. Until then, Malon knew that she had the horse's   
trust.  
  
"I got it! I got the horse's trust!" Malon smiled at Nabooru as she jumped up and down.  
  
  
"Very good, Malon! I see you are talented," Nabooru was surprised. She looked at the horse. He was very calm,   
but she could tell that he was wise. "You should get started on the training. But not now, it is almost midnight,"  
  
Malon looked at the moon. It was almost a few hours ago when the sun was blinding her eyes.   
  
  
"You must come back to train the horse tomorrow, but not until evening," Malon knew that Nabooru liked the   
work that she had shown with the horse, even though it was not much. Not yet.  
  
  
"Yes, I will be here. Thank you for letting me do this for you your Highn-…Nabooru," Malon watched as   
Nabooru headed to a tent just south of the stable. Her long hair swung back and forth as she walked. Malon   
really liked Nabooru. She wished she would impress her when she trained that horse.   
  
Malon headed out to the exit of Gerudo Valley. She got her horse, and left.   
  
Malon didn't know what to think about. There were so many things that were on her mind. She was a friend of   
the Gerudos. Almost. She left the Ranch when her dad told her not to. She got in a fight with Link, and had   
thought about her father worrying about her. Would he even know that she was gone? More questions got stuck   
in Malon's head. Was Link still at the Ranch? Was he angry with her? Did he know where she was?  
  
  
Malon shock her head. None of this would have happened if she didn't bring up the statement about Zelda with   
Link. She felt guilty. What was she going to do? Try to be apart of the Gerudos, and never see her father again?   
And Link? She was too confused. She decided to leave it till tomorrow.   
  
There had to be something she could do, but what? 


	5. Part 5- Newcomers

Loves Me, Loves Me Not  
Part 5- Newcomers   
  
Morning of the next day rolled by, bright and sunny like the day before. Malon woke   
up to the sound of a rusty door creek. She turned to left, then to the right. Blinking her   
eyes and feeling around, she noticed that she had been sleeping on a soft, but   
comfortable ground.  
  
  
"Where am I?" Malon yawned. She stretched out her tired body. Looking around,   
she spotted a lady in the in…a house? What was Malon doing a house? Quickly, she   
jumped up from the bed, but still sat on it looking at the woman.  
  
  
"Ah, you're finally awake. Did you sleep well, dear?" The lady smiled at Malon, while   
stirring a pot of delicious cucco soup.  
  
  
Malon starred at the lady, confused. She wore a pink dress with red rose prints on the   
sides. She seemed like a kind lady, though Malon still was wondering why she was in   
her house.  
  
  
"Um, excuse me, but…why am I here?" Malon acted like a sweet angel, trying not to   
show the puzzled anger she had inside.  
  
  
"Oh, poor thing. It seems like you've been through a lot…" The lady tilted her head   
to one side, folding her hands into one another.  
  
  
"I don't understand, who are you? What's going on?!" Malon was about to ran   
around the room in panic. She felt hot, and could feel the sweat on her brow.  
  
  
"My dear, I believe the question is; why were you lying down in the middle of Hyrule   
field all night long? We thought you were dead! Tirando and I found you with a horse   
close to midnight, and brought you back here," The lady held a spoon in her hands.  
  
  
"I was in the middle of…why is it that I can't remember anything? Who is Tirando?   
And who are you? Malon knew it wasn't that polite to ask so many questions, but she   
was mixed-up right now.  
  
  
Malon got off the bed, and unfolded her dress. She flew her fire red hair back, and   
walked towards he lady in pink. The lady saw her, and started to speak softly.  
  
  
"I am Tiroma. Tirando is my brother, and he will be here soon. He went to get some   
milk from LonLonRanch. The milk there is the best in Hyrule,"   
  
  
Malon sighed. She missed not being at LonLonRanch. She missed her father, and   
even Link. What was Link thinking now? Malon thought. She made a move to the   
door.  
  
  
"That's nice to hear. How old is your brother?"  
  
  
"About sixteen, seventeen. The same age as you,"  
  
  
Malon gave a very suspicious look. How did the lady know so much? Malon turned   
to her.  
  
  
"How…how do know my age?" The lady starred at her, too. Malon could tell that   
she knew something she didn't.   
  
  
"Why, Malon…it's just a lucky guess…" Malon's mouth swung open.  
  
  
"Ok, how did you know my name?! Who are you really? Where am I?!" Malon   
walked up to the woman. Her hands turned into fists. Both just stood there, watching   
their every move, as if they knew what would happen next.  
  
  
Malon looked into her face harder. For some reason, this lady looked the same as   
the lady Link talked about after he got Epona. He said he met a lady in Kakariko   
Village one day. The lady gave him a bottle of Tirafa juice. But Link didn't mention   
anything about her knowing everything about him, but he did say she was kind.  
  
  
Malon thought. Was she in Kakariko Village? And was this lady named Tiroma the   
same lady Link met?  
  
  
"Where are you from, dear?" Tiroma asked politely.  
  
  
"Nowhere special," Malon looked down. She felt so bad inside.   
  
  
Suddenly, the door flung opened. In walked a handsome young man at least the   
same age as Malon. He was carrying four bottles of milk, and then set them down   
beside Malon's feet. She stood further away from the door.   
  
  
"Well, hello there. Who might you be?" The young man asked Malon. Malon looked   
at him, smiling. She walked a little closer. He had deep blonde hair, with deep blue   
eyes to match. His blue top, and white pants seemed to look good on him. Malon   
shook her head.  
  
  
"Hello. My name is Malon. Do you happen to be Tirando?" Malon looked over to   
Tiroma. She smiled. Then Malon brought her head back to Tirando.   
  
  
"Malon…what a beautiful name. And yes, I am Tirando," Tirando winked at Malon.   
Malon blushed. She thought he was very kind, too.   
  
  
"Thank you very much. And thank you, Tiroma for bringing me here, but I really must   
be going," Malon headed to the door. She didn't think twice for staying. Malon   
didn't want anyone else to know what she was up to. Tiroma tried to call back to   
her.  
  
  
"Malon! Aren't you going to stay for some cucco soup?!" But Malon was already   
walking out the door.   
  
  
"Malon, wait," Tirando commanded softly. Still, she kept on going. Malon didn't want   
to get mixed up with other people. She already had her own problems.  
  
  
"Malon," Tirando softly said again. Malon stopped. Where has she heard that   
before? Malon turned around to Tirando.  
  
  
"Yes, Tirando?" Malon slowly walked up to him.  
  
  
"Why are you leaving now? I thought that you would do some stuff with us before   
you left. Wouldn't you like that?"   
  
  
Malon could see that Tirando really wanted her to stay. But why? He hardly even   
knew her. Malon had an unsure look on her face, but agreed to stay anyway.  
"Ok, I'll stay. But only until midnight…I have to go somewhere very important after,"  
  
  
"Excellent! Well, first let's have some homemade cucco soup!"  
  
  
Tiroma handed out bowls of cucco soup. It looked very good, but Malon somehow   
didn't feel like eating.  
  
  
"I'm going to step outside for a second," Malon walked out the door and closed it.   
  
She smelt the fresh air, while the wind blew in her face. Malon sat on a log next to   
the house. Her horse was there, lying in the green grass. Like she expected, they   
were in Kakariko Village. Malon sang Epona's song. While she sang, she thought of   
all the things that had happened before she left the Ranch.   
  
  
A very loved memory of hers came to her mind. The one night when she and Link   
walked along Hyrule field. She loved that night. They had so much fun together then.   
Malon thought about what Link said to her that night. Malon knew she would tell him   
about the 'things' she was thinking about. Malon giggled. She knew that she   
couldn't keep her feeling for him forever.   
  
  
That was right. Malon did love Link. She had loved him ever since they had met. But   
there was no use. Link loved Zelda, and there was nothing Malon could do. She   
knew that Zelda deserved Link more than she did. It would be better that way.   
Malon sighed at the true fact. Even though Zelda and Link were meant for each   
other, Malon still knew that she would do anything to have Link. She'd do anything   
for him.  
  
  
Tirando walked out of the house to join her. Malon rolled her eyes, fast enough so he   
wouldn't see.   
  
  
"What are you doing out here alone, Malon?" He sat down beside her.  
  
  
"Nothing, just thinking, that's all," Malon turned her face away from Tirando's.   
  
  
"Really? Is anything bothering you?"   
  
  
"NO! I mean, no,"   
  
  
"That's good. Listen; do you want to go to the lake? It's nice and calm during this   
time of day…"  
  
  
Malon looked at him. She didn't want to, but she gave in.  
  
  
"Alright, sure."   
  
Malon and Tirando walked up to Hylia Lake. It was a long walk, but it didn't take to   
long. They didn't talk on they're way there, not even to each other. The sun was just   
touching Death Mountain when they got there.   
  
"It's very pretty, isn't it?" Tirando whispered close to Malon's ear. The sun's reflection   
hit the water like wind blowing into your face.   
  
  
"Ya, very nice," Malon watched the birds in the blue sky just as she had done on her   
walk with Link.  
  
  
"You know, it seems like I've known you for a very long time," Tirando moved closer   
to her.  
  
"Oh, really? That's strange…" Malon tried to avoid his moves.   
  
  
"It is strange. I would really like it if you would visit me again sometime," Malon put on   
a fake smile.  
  
"Ya…sure,"   
Malon looked at the sun again, or…moon! She remembered she had to be at   
Gerudo Valley at midnight sharp!  
  
  
"Tirando, I have to go…NOW!!!"   
  
  
"But wait! Just…visit me!"   
  
  
"I will…" Malon rolled her eyes again, and ran to Gerudo Valley.  
  
  
  
  
Good? Pleaz r/r!!!!! I will do more chapters in the future… if you have any suggestions, or opinions,   
email me!! Jessnut_blue@hotmail.com …THANX FOR READING!!  



	6. Part 6- An Unforgettable Vision

*Authors Note* Here it is

*Authors Note* Here it is! Part 6! OH, FINALLY I GOT MY COMPUTER WORKING! Sorry I took soo long. Well here's chapter 6(I know it's a bit weird but as you read on it makes a lot more sense! Now, you gotta think about what's happened so far to figure it out…In a way, it is a mystery…I will be doing MORE soon, it just takes lots of time. Yup. PLZZZ be free to email me [jessnut_blue@hotmail.com][1] for opinions n stuff, k? goody goods…PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!

~*jessie*~ **^.^**

Loves Me, Loves Me Not 

Part 6- An Unforgettable Vision 

Malon tried to catch her breathe. She was finally there at Gerudo Valley, hands on her knees while she breathed quite heavily. She could hardly open her eyes for she ran so fast; she could feel the wind racing through her skin.She placed her right hand on her stomach. 

Malon stood up and walked over to the Gerudo guard that was beside the gate across the bridge. The guard didn't attempt to stop her. Instead, she smiled at Malon and took a step closer to her.

"Ah, Malon! You have returned. Nabooru awaits you in the stable. Do you wish for me to lead you there?"

Malon was surprised that a Gerudo thief would act so gentle, and kind torwards her. She answered in a very courteous way.

"If it is all right, I wouldn't mind trying to find it myself. I am very sure I know where the stable is. Thank you for asking, though,"

The Gerudo guard gave her a positive look.

"Whatever is best," 

The guard's stick then struck the ground, and gate opened to Malon's presents. The lady then showed Malon the way through the gate with her hand. 

Malon nodded her head to the woman in purple, and started her way to the stable. She hummed Epona's song while on the way there. Her head moved downward, but was smiling underneath. Gerudo's Fortress looked somehow larger than it had when she first visited. 'It looked more wonderful than it ever had' Malon thought, though she had only been here once. 

Malon was turning around a sharp corner, when she bumped into a tall figure. She stood back a bit to give herself some room. 

"Well…is it not the horse trainer Malon?"

Slowly, Malon lifted her head to see the beautiful queen of the Gerudo thieves. Nabooru. She swallowed hard, thinking that she was in trouble. But what did she do? Malon listened to hear any words that Nabooru spoke. 

"So, you have come back to finish of the training, am I right?" After that sentence, Malon knew that she wasn't angry. Besides, she was half smiling…almost.

"Oh, yes my high- Nabooru! I came as quick as I could!" 

"Good. We'd better hurry, the horses are getting tired. Come, follow me"

Malon quickly scooted over to Nabooru's side, and they both headed to the huge stable. Malon's feet sometimes got stuck in the sand. She didn't really like the sand, but she knew she could get used to it. 

It wasn't a long walk until they reached the stable. Malon was suddenly glad that Nabooru caught around the corner. She knew herself that she wouldn't have been able to find her way to the stable in such a short time alone.

They both walked inside. Malon couldn't hear the horses. They were so quiet. Malon could really tell they were all tired. Malon looked at each horse, smiling, though she was tired herself.

"Well, we'd better get started. They're about to dream off!" Nabooru opened the fence in front of the brown, helpless horse that Malon had seen the night before. 

Malon grabbed a hold of the rope that was tied to him, and led outside in front of the stable. She spun the horse around her, and faced him.She took a deep breath and looked above into the sky.

"Ok, I can do this again. Just like last night…come on," Malon whispered to herself. 

She wondered why she was so worried. She had done this before, but this time, she had to completely finish the training. 

Nabooru stood in front of the stable entrance, watching Malon's every move. Though Nabooru was patient, the provoked look on her face made Malon feel uncomfortable. Malon would rather train the horse by herself, instead of Nabooru being there starring at her. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the Gerudo queen. 

But Malon didn't have her mind on Nabooru anymore. She kept her eyes on the beautiful horse.The horse stood starring right back at her.It was like the brown horse wanted Malon to train him.

Suddenly, the animal jumped in fear.Legs pounded into the ground, running, and neighing all around the open.Malon and Nabooru stood back, freaked out at the scene. 

"What is he doing?!" Nabooru was frightened. 

"I have never seen such thing in my entire life!!" Malon and the Gerudo queen kept taking steps backwards.

The two suddenly fell on the floor as the ground started shaking rapidly.They looked up, and couldn't believe their swelling eyes.In the glowing light, it seemed as the elegant brown horse started to deform into an awful creature.His two eyes turned into two black horns, his legs were formed into human legs, and the same with his front feet.The horse's head was turned to a black mask.Golden hair flew everywhere from the creature's head.It wore brown steel boots, and gloves.In it's hands, it carried a 6 ft silver sword.

After the bizarre transformation, the bright glowing light had disappeared, and left only the figure of the used to be horse.Malon and Nabooru were shocked at the horrible sight.

"Ehhhehh, AHHHHH!!!!!!"Nabooru ran for her life, leaving the frozen Malonbehind.

"NO NABOORU!!!! WAIT!!!!"Malon tried to get up but kept tripping on her torn up skirt.

The deformed monster started to walk closer and closer to the helpless girl.Malon dropped and covered her head with her trembling hands.

"DEVORIA!!!!!!!!!!" The monster yelled as he charged to Malon and swung his sword……..

* 

*

*

So, like it? It's only the 6th chapter, so it'll get a lot more interesting. Oh ya, it's not what it seems…This chapter probably wasn't as good as the others, (a little rusty over the summer!) but I'll be better on the next one, k?

   [1]: mailto:jessnut_blue@hotmail.com



End file.
